Rio: Una historia diferente
by DarkMat
Summary: La vida de un guacamayo que ha perdido lo que mas quería en este mundo, buscando venganza conocerá a nuevos amigos, reencuentros con viejos amigos y enemigos y viviendo la mas grande aventura de su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno queria darles un aviso de que hare otro fic con algo de assassins creed pero en Rio, respecto a eso, lei el fic de Zir Agron, y la verdad esto no es un intento de copia o algo similar, este fic se me habia ocurrido hace ya dias en la clase de historia ya que nos pasaron ese tema y yo sabia cosas sobre eso y se me paso por la cabeza mientras hacia unos dibujo y decido mezclar a Blu con Altair... Y bueno el dibujo no quedo mal y pense**

**"Podria hacer un fic con esto". Y comenze a escribir el capitulo**

**Les digo esto para que no me vean como un copion sin verguenza o cosas asi, yo no le copio a nadie, que eso quede claro, cualquier similitud o algo o mera coincidencia no es copiado. Bueno eso queria decirles, subire el primer capitulo luego cuando tenga tiempo. Salu2. Bye M.A.T Desde las tinienblas (Mi casa xD)**


	2. Chapter 1 parte 1

**Bene... Aqui el capitulo 1 disfruten**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Era un noche tranquila en algun pueblo de Inglaterra, las estrellas iluminaban la noche, con su esplendor daban una hermosa vista junto a una gran y resplandeciente luna llena, todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero esa paz acabo al oirse un disparo. En los barrios obscuros y bajos del pueblo un cuerpo cayo muerto con un agujero en su frente, un ave de traje blanco, capucha, y un simbolo de una hermandad. Una guacamaya azul corria a toda velocidad con algo entre sus alas mientras una figura poco visible los perseguia desde el aire.

La guacamaya seguia corriendo y la silueta decendia a medida que se acercaba mas a ella, extendio sus garras afiladas y cuando ya iba a agarrarla una figura blanca lo tacleo golpeandolo contra una muralla, la guacamaya doblo por otro callejon

-No dejare que le hagas daño!-dijo el ave que mando el ataque, tenia un traje blanco, su cabeza tapada con una capucha, un pañuelo rojo que era parte de su vestimenta, en su ala derecha una muñequera y en la parte inferior de esta una cuchilla extensible, la silueta negra se aclaro era un aguila, con un tajo en su ojo izquierdo, un traje negro, sus plumas negras y brillantes, y en su pecho tenia una cruz roja

-No metas tu narizota en esto! Entreguen al pequeño, solo lo queremos a el-dijo el aguila amenazante

-No permitire que le toques ni una pluma-dijo el ave tomando una posicion de defensa

-Si asi quieres que sea, pues no me dejaras de otra que matarte-dijo el aguila tomando posicion de ataque, ambos estaban atentos uno en el otro, el aguila agilmente se lanzo contra el encapuchado y este rapidamente lo esquivo, saco su cuchilla oculta y le rozo la mejilla al aguila

-Seras un...-dijo el aguila, pero no termino la frase ya que el ave se le lanzo encima, sacando su cuchilla del brazalete y usandolo como cuchillo, el ave se encontraba sobre el aguila haciendo esfuerzos para enterrarle la cuchilla en su pecho, pero el aguila le tomo las alas poniendo resistencia

-Vas a morir, por tus traiciones y amenazas-dijo el ave haciendo mas fuerza mientras el filo se acercaba cada vez mas al pecho de su contrincante

-No... Me venceras-dijo el aguila tratando de apartar el cuchillo, con su pata golpeo las partes del ave y este se quito de encima y se retorcia de dolor, se recupero rapidamente pero con el dolor aun, el aguila se levanto y tomo la cuchilla

-Ahora los papeles estan cambiados-dijo el aguila y se preparo para atacar, corrio a toda velocidad mientras empuñaba el arma

-No creas que soy tan idiota-dijo el ave y levanto su otra ala, en ella tenia una especie de cañon, puso una pluma de su otra ala en un anillo que estaba conectado a traves de una cuerda al cañon, lo jalo y una bala salio en direccion al aguila, esta no alcanzo a reaccionar y la bala perforo su corazon matandolo al instante

-Ya no causaras mas problemas-dijo el ave, se acerco al cuerpo, le quito el cuchillo y lo introdujo en la muñequera

-Ahora solo tengo que buscar a Maria-dijo el ave, se dio la media vuelta y vio a un guacamayo azul y este con una espada le rajo la cara. Todo se volvio oscuro.

**En otro lado**

La guacamaya seguia corriendo a toda velocidad con el bulto entre sus alas, llego a un callejon estrecho y angosto, a su lado habian unas cajas con frutas, dejo el bulto ahi, lo destapo y dio a conocer a un pequeño guacamayo azul, de ojos cafes intensos, una cara muy feliz e inocente

-Mama!-exclamo el pequeño con esa voz feliz e infantil

-Si aqui esta mamá-dijo la guacamaya y le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño, el pequeño con sus alas

-No ta!-dijo el pequeño, luego se destapo la cara

-AQUI TA!-dijo el pequeño entre risas

-Si aqui esta mamá-dijo la guacamaya sonriendole, en su pecho tenia un collar, se lo quito y se lo puso al pequeño, este tenia el simbolo de los asesinos, junto a una pluma del pequeño

-Mama!-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa tierna, la guacamaya lo miro y le cayeron lagrimas que eran producto de su tristeza por lo que iba a hacer

-Te quiero hijito-dijo la guacamaya y le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Papa?-pregunto el pequeño

-No, papá no esta-dijo la guacamaya

-Mama ta-dijo el pequeño con risitas

-Si... No ta-dijo la guacamaya y se tapo la cara con sus alas

-Oh!-exclamo el pequeño y se tapo la cara con las alas, la guacamaya esperaba eso, se destapo la cara y se fue rapidamente de ahí, dejando al pequeño solo

-Aqui ta!-dijo el pequeño y se destapo la cara con una gran sonrisa, pero no vio a su madre

-No ta-dijo nuevamente y se volvio a tapar

-Aqui ta!-dijo y se volvio a destapar la cara, pero ella no aparecia

-Mama... Mama!-decia el pequeño asustandose.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahi se escucho un disparo que sono con tal potencia y fuerza que desperto al pueblo entero y la guardia iba en camino junto a varias aves a ver que ocurrio

**Continuara**

**Capitulo 1 parte 1/?. Bueno esta fue la primera parte de este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, se que es corto pero decidi partirlo en X partes. El proximo lo subire cuando pueda, nos leemos luego, salu2 a TODOS y un abrazo juerte. Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 1 parte 2

**Bene... Aqui la segunda parte disfruten ^_^**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo parte 2**

La guardia acudió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar de donde provenia el disparo, al llegar no encontraron nada y la gente se acercaba

-Que raro, no hay nada aqui-dijo un guardia, era un guacamayo albino, este traía una armadura, y un traje gris con un casco adaptado a su casco

-Aumentemos la seguridad, de seguro son ladrones-dijo el otro guardia

-Si, vamos-dijo el guardia y ambos partieron volando a toda velocidad mientras la gente murmuraba cosas acerca de lo que sucedia

**Con el pequeño**

**-**MAMA!-decia mientras lloraba asustado, cerca de ahí pasaban 2 guacamayos verdes, escucharon los llantos del pequeño y llegaron a las cajas y vieron al pequeño llorando

-Pequeñito ¿que haces aquí?-dijo la guacamaya y lo tomo entre sus alas, el pequeño seguia llorando mientras se acurrucaba en la guacamaya, lo acomodo en su pecho y el pequeño escucho los latidos de la hembra y se calmo

-¿Donde estaran sus padres?-pregunto

-No lo se, pero han de ser muy irresponsables al dejarlo aquí solo-dijo el macho molesto mirando a su alrededor

-¿Que es lo que haremos con el?-pregunto

-Esperemos a que aparescan los padres-dijo el, ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que alguien se apareciera, pero desgraciadamente nadie aparecio, el pequeño se quedo dormido en las alas de la hembra y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de esta profundizaba su sueño

-Se ve tan lindo durmiendo, ¿no lo crees?-dijo acunando mas al pequeño y este se chupaba la pluma

-Si, pero sus padres son unos...-dijo enojado, la hembra le puso un ala en el himbro y lo miro tiernamente

-Tranquilo, podriamos quedarnoslo, ¿te parece?-propuso la hembra con una sonrisa muy grande, el macho se le quedo mirando y comenzo a pensar, miro al pequeño, el estaba solo, necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba cariño, cuidadods, una familia, miro a la hembra dando una sonrisa y acintio con la cabeza

-Lo cuidaremos bien-dijo el

-Si, tenemos que irnos, o podrian robarnos o mucho peor-dijo la hembra preocupandose, tomaron la mantita de la caja y taparon con ella al pequeño y se fueron de ahi, salieron de los callejones y vieron a muchos guardias por las calles tomando posicion

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto la guacamaya a un guardia que iba corriendo a su posicion, este se detuvo y se acerco a ella

-Estamos tomando posiciones y aumentando la seguridad, tenemos razones para creer de que esos ladrones sigan aqui-dijo el guardia, este se dio media vuelta y se fue a su posicion

-Tendriamos que salir de aqui con precaucion-dijo la guacamaya

-Si, debemos tener mucho cuidado, cuando estemos afuera conseguire transporte-dijo el macho

-Vamonos-dijo y comenzo a avanzar con cierto miedo, el macho la seguia de cerca mientras vigilaba algunas partes donde no habian guardias, siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a los barrios medios, alli la seguridad ya era mayor y se podia estar mas tranquilo. Los guacamayos seguian caminando y la hembra seguia asustada, llegaron al mercado y estaban cerrando para evitar robos o otros problemas

-Elena ya calmate, estamos a salvo-dijo el macho, Elena seguia con cara de asustada, miro al macho a los ojos, este la miraba con seguridad, ternura y se notaba que estaba dispuesto a protejerla, cambio su cara a una feliz

-Asi esta mejor mi amor, ahora solo vayamos a la salida y ya-dijo y paso su ala por su cintura atrayendola mas junto con el pequeño

-Estaremos bien, yo los protejere-dijo el macho con seguridad

-Los Micke, siempre lo haz hecho-dijo cariñosamente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su macho y le beso la mejilla y siguieron caminando, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, la guardia estaba vigilando todo el perimetro, tanto como tierra, aire y tejados, salieron y unos guardias se les acercaron

-¿Que traen ahi?-preguntaron seriamente

-Traemos a este pequeño-dijo la guacamaya y destapo un poco al pequeño mostrando su rostro, este se veia tranquilito con una sonrisa y su plumita en su pico

-Ya veo, pueden largarse, vuelvan cuando deseen-dijo amablemente

-Gracias, que tenga buenas noches-dijo Elena muy cortesmente

-Esperame aqui, ire a buscar transporte, no creo que vayamos a caminar todo el recorrido, y menos con el pequeño-dijo Micke

-Esta bien, te espero aqui-dijo Elena y acuno mas al pequeño, Micke entro nuevamente al pueblo y comenzo a buscar algun transporte.

Elena seguia esperando a Micke y este llego corriendo

-¿Conseguiste transporte?-pregunto Elena, Micke estaba jadeando, tomo aire para recuperarse y otra bocanada de aire para hablar

-Si, viene en camino-dijo Micke, se escucho un rujido aproximandose, del pueblo salio una carroza que era impulsada con 2 dragones de Komodo y un ave los controlaba con unas amarras que estaban en sus cabezas, como si fuesen caballos para ellos

-Buenas noches amigos-dijo el ave, era una cacatua blanca, con ojeras muy notables, heridas sicatrizadas en su cuerpo, genia un aspecto poco confiable, pero tenia una sonrisa amigable, pero como dicen "Ves caras pero no corazones" tampoco estaban muy confiados de el

-¿Van a subir?-pregunto amablemente la cacatua, ambos se miraron y se acercaron, la cacatua se bajo

-Permitame señorita-dijo cortesmente abriendo la puerta

-Gracias-dijo Elena subiendose y tomando asiento, Micke subio y se sento en el asiento de al frente a Elena, el interior del carruaje era lindo, de color negro por fuera y un color rojo vivo por dentro, los asientos largos y grandes de un color rojo intenso, muy suave, las paredes decoradas de un rojo vivo y flores y enredaderas de color dorado, la cacatua cerro la puerta, se subio a su asiento, tomo las sogas y las movio de tal forma de que chocaran con los lomos de los Komodos, estos comenzaron a avanzar

-¿Es de confianza?-susurro en voz baja Elena refiriendose a su conductor

-Yo supongo que si-susurro en voz baja, ambos miraron al conductor y este iba canatando

-Y siempre te recordare,

Siempre te amare,

Ohhh... Mi amor

Nunca te olvidare...-cantaba el conductor

-Disculpe-dijo Elena

-Diga-dijo amablemente el conductor voltenado su mirada

-¿Como se llama?-pregunto Elena

-Mi nombre es Juan-dijo amablemente dandole una sonrisa

-Y esos Komodos...-dijo algo preocupada

-Tranquila, la gente suele asustarse por ellos, pero mi familia los ha criado por años y domesticado, solo no tiene que acercar mucho su ala a su boca, pero fuera de eso estan muy domesticados, no dañarian a nadie, solo a los que representen un peligro o si se lo ordenan-dijo Juan acariciando el lomo del Komodo con su ala

-Aaa es bueno saberlo-dijo Elena mas calmada

-¿Y a donde los llevo?-pregunto deteniendose ya que habian 4 caminos

-Vamos a Green Peace-dijo Micke

-Fuerte y claro amigos-dijo y volvio a mover las amarras, fueron por el 3 sendero de la izquierda, despues de unos 4 minutos llegaron a un pueblo grande, el palacio se veia desde lo lejos, era grande, muy hermoso, muchas torres, habian monumentos de aves por las plazas que se distinguian tras el puente del pueblo, pasaron el puente y se detuvieron en la entrada

-Bien amigos, ya llegamos-dijo Juan bajandose y abriendo la puerta, Elena bajo y luego bajo Micke

-Son 5 monedas-dijo Juan con una voz amigable

-Esta bien-dijo Micke y se reviso el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco 5 monedas de oro y se las entrego a Juan, este se las guardo en su bolsillo y se subio a su carro

-Nos vemos amigos, si necesitan tranporte me avisan y yo acudire-dijo y partio hacia otro destino despidiendose con su ala

-Adios, cuidese-dijo Micke despidiendose, Elena estaba acurrucandose al bebe y entraron a la ciudad

-Buenas noches, dama, caballero-dijeron los 2 guardias de la entrada

-Buenas noches señores-dijeron ambos

-Que tengan dulces sueños-dijeron los guardias

-Igual ustedes-dijo Micke, siguieron su camino, pasaron por unos mercados cerrados, por unas 2 plazas y llegaron a un edificio que decia "Orfanatorio"

-Bien, llegamos a casa-dijo Micke abriendo la puerta

-Si, los pequeños y Marlene deben estar dormidos-dijo Elena entrando, Micke cerro la puerta y con cuidado fueron avanzando por el edificio, fueron a un cuarto, entraron y habia una cama grande, hecha con madera, hojas grandes como sabanas, eran como las camas reales

-Uf! que dia-exclamo Elena acostando al pequeño en la cama

-Si, ahora a dormir-dijo Micke acostandose, Elena se acosto y abrazo al pequeño y Micke los abrazo a los 2 y cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin imaginarse que una aventura y problemas nuevos venian con la llegada de ese nuevo ser que encontraron abandonado sin saber nada de el, sin saber que es lo que es, lo que corre por su sangre, pero el tiempo lo dara a conocer

**Continuara...**

**Capitulo 1 parte 2/?. Bueno esta fue la segunda parte de este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, como veran este es mas largo ojala haya sido de su agrado. El proximo lo subire cuando pueda, nos leemos luego, salu2 a TODOS y un abrazo juerte. Bye M.A.T**


	4. Chapter 1 parte 3

**Hola a todos, buen lamento la tardanza he tenido muchos problemas en mi vida, pero eso no significa que deje de escribir :). De acuerdo sin mas preambulos los dejo con la lectura, disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo parte 3**

**Mientras en el pueblo (donde encontraron al pequeño)**

La guardia tomo posicion en todo el pueblo, los arqueros vigilaban desde los tejados, los guardias se paraban en cada esquina de las calles, otros hacian recorridos, cerraban las entradas del pueblo y de los barrios para evitar que alguien escapara. En los barrios bajos estaban 3 guardias patrullando y se metieron por los callejones, era el guacamayo albino, un Fio fio y un guacamayo azul con un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-Los disparos venian de por aqui, asi que aqui deberia de aver algun testigo o cadaver-dijo el guacamayo albino mirando hacia todos lados

-Miren ahi!-dijo el Fio fio señalando entre unas cajas, los tres se acercaron y quedaron en shock por lo que vieron

**Mientras en el palacio**

Las aves estaban creando un verdadero alboroto fuera del palacio, gritandole al rey que saliera, exigiendole explicaciones, y algunos tiraban piedras, guardias de la realeza salieron del castillo para calmar el alboroto por las buenas o por las malas

-Gente calmense porfavor! les pedimos un poco de paciencia, eso es todo-dijo uno de los guardias reales, este tenia un casco con dos puntas atras como cuernos, una pluma roja larga a su lado derecho, un traje rojo, botas de cuero, el simobolo real que era un ave dorada con dos espadas cruzadas y un pequeño escudo en el centro delñ ave con las espadas.

-Queremos una buena explicacion!-grito alguien entre la gente.

Y la tendram, solo tengan paciencia-dijo el guardia nuevamente

-La queremos ahora!-grito otro entre la multiutud

-¿Que ocurre aqui?!-grito una voz desde lo alto, todos miraron hacia arriba y sobre un balcon se asomo un guacamayo azul, tenia una corona dorada, un traje de pieles rojo con bordes blancos y manchitas negras, era un tanto obeso, la gente lo miro, y las voces quejandose aumentaron y algunos comenzaban a empujarse para poder avanzar al palacio y quejarse

-CALMENSE!-grito el rey, todos guardaron silencio

-Si necesitan una explicacion!... Se las dare!, Pero mantengan la calma!-grito el rey pero en buen humor, la gente comenzo a murmurar entre ella

-Bien asi me gusta-dijo el rey al ver que ya se calmaron

-Quiero que atiendan a mi hijo!-grito una hembra levantando a un pequeño guacamayo escarlata que tenia una herida en su ala sangrante, claramente una herida de bala, el rey miro a los guardias y movio la cabeza refiriendose a que fueran donde estaba el pequeño, uno de los guardias fue entre la multitud y se acerco a la hembra y al pequeño

-Deme al pequeño y sigame-dijo el guardia amablemente, la guacamaya escarlata le paso al pequeño y el guardia lo recibio y se dirijio al palacio junto con la hembra, dos de los guardias de la entrada le abrieron las puertas, estas eran grandes y parecian de oro por su esplendor, el guardia entro seguido de la guacamaya y al entrar cerraron las puertas

-¿Alguna otra consulta?-pregunto el rey hacia el publico

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto un guacamayo gris

-Buena pregunta amigo mio, lo que pasa es que como sabran todos, se han escuchado disparos en la ciudad, y hemos aumentado la seguridad por su bien y para atrapar a esos maleantes, les agradeceria que se quedaran en el palacio por hoy, ya que no seria muy apropiado estar en sus casas por el peligro que se puede correr-dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa, la gente se miraba unas a otras

-Gracias!-dijeron todos alzando las voz con alegria, el rey miro a los guardias y aplaudio tres veces con sus alas, los guardias asintieron y abrieron las puertas

-Porfavor pasen, en orden porfavor!-grito el guardia dandole espacio a la gente para pasar al palacio, todos entraban en orden, el guardia observo a un guacamayo cerde con rojo que tenia un raro aspecto pero no le dio importancia y siguio dandole paso a la gente, cuando ya todos entraron los guardias fueron los ultimos y dos se quedaron haciendo guardia y cerraron la puerta

-Que suerte tienen, ellos a descansar comodamente y nosotros aqui tenemos que cuidar y matarnos de frio-dijo el guardia de la derecha enojado por su cargo en el palacio, cosa que no pudo rechazar ya que estaba necesitado

-Tranquilo, lo bueno es que recibimos buena paga, y el turno acabara en poco tiempo-dijo el otro guardia, entre la oscuridad se escucho que algo cayo, ambos se pusieron a alerta, no podian ver nada debido a la inmensa oscuridad que habia, solo su area estaba iluminada por antorchas que estaban pegadas de forma horizontal a la muralla alrededor del castillo

-¿Quien anda ahi?-preguntaron seriamente tomando sus lanzas y adoptando una posicion de defensa, no hubo respuesta, pero algo se ilumino diminutamente entre la oscuridad, unos cuchillos salieron disparados entre la oscuridad directamente hacia los guardias, estos sin poder reaccionar a tiempo fueron alcanzados por las cuchillas directamente en sus cuellos, se quitaron los cuchillos, pero la sangre salia sin control, se taparon para detener el sangrado, pero ya era tarde, cayeron al piso mientras se desangraban lentamente

**Mientras dentro del palacio**

El pueblo se puso comodo en el palacio, la guardia los llevo a habitaciones para compartir, algunas familias tuvieron que dormir bastante apretados, ya todos dormidos se apagaron las luces listos para despertar con un hermoso dia mañana, todos se acostaron en sus camas, ya pasado unas horas la ventana se abrio y una silueta cayo sin hacer el mas minimo ruido (Feel like a ninja), abrio la puerta y la cerro lentamente

**En el cuarto de los reyes**

El rey se estaba poniendo su pijama, era uno de color rojo y con manchas rojas y blancas, era un pijama completo con un cierre al frente, se acosto en su cama y la puerta se abrio, una guacamaya azul, esvelta, de ojos color zafiro, plumas atras de su cabeza simulando un cabello largo y hermoso, con una corona en su cabeza, un vestido con joyas en su cintura y una bebe en sus alas identica a ella, nada mas que su cabello era un poco mas corto

-Hola querido-dijo ella acostando a la bebe en una cuna de madera con diamantes en sus costados y con unas bellas letras color morado decia "Scarlet", la hembra se fue a una habitacion a cambiarse, pasado un rato salio con un pijama completo y un poco ajustado y algo tentador, se acosto en la cama junto al rey, se dieron un beso y cerraron sus ojos dispuestos a dormir

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrio lentamente sin hacer ruido, una silueta oscura se introdujo en la habitacion y cerro la puerta, saco 2 pañuelos blancos de tela y un vaso con una tapa y un pequeño agujero en la base, lo volteo y los pañuelo se mojaron, se acerco lentamente al rey y a la reina con los pañuelos en sus alas, rapidamente se los puso en el pico y estos se despertaron de golpe, el indivivuo hizo presion para que no se movieran, el rey y la reina se quedaron dormidos, era cloroformo, se acerco a la bebe y la tomo cuidadosamente, la envolvio con una manta, miro a su alrededor y vio una ventana abierta, salto por ahi y cayo en un techo, un poco fuerte la caida pero cayo de pie

-Ghm!-se quejo un poco tratando de eliminar el dolor por la caida, se dio a conocer un poco su figura, era un ave de color Rojo con azul, tenia untraje blanco y una armadura delgada, una muñequera el el ala izquiera y abajo de esta una cuchilla oculta, cubrio a la pequeña mas con la manta y corrio por los tejados haciendo parkour con cuidado para no acerse o peligrar a la bebe, llego a la entrada del pueblo, estaba muy protejida, los guardias estaban por los tejados y por la entrada, no tenia forma de salir, dejo a la bebe en un cesto que habia tirado por ahi en el tejado

Salto entre los techos y vio que en el techo que venia habia un guardia de espaldas, salto y saco la cuchilla oculta, el guardia sintio que algo se acercaba y una sombra se acercaba, volteo y vio al ave, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ave cayo sobre el introduciendo su cuchilla en su cuello, el cuerpo cayo sobre el piso y el ave se levanto retirando su acero del cuello de su vitcima, tomo el cadaver y lo arrojo colina abajo (El pueblo esta en una colina y las casas estan colina abajo como en fila), el cuerpo termino de caer cerca de los guardias, estos alarmados fueron a ver si tenia señales de vida, pero ya era tarde, el ave aprovecho la distraccion, se devolvio, tomo a la pequeña y el cesto y se fue a la entrada, ya ahi, cautelosamente evadio a los guardias, saco un gancho con cuerda larga de uno de sus bolsas en la cintura y lo tiro por la muralla, el gancho se trabo en la muralla justo al otro lado, el ave lo jalo para asegurarse de que estuviese firme, estaba perfectamente apegado, trepo rapidamente por la muralla, la cruzo, salto con la cuerda justo arriba y cayo de pie

-Uf!, no fue tan dificil-dijo el ave recuperandose un poco por la caida, la bebe comenzo a llorar, el ave la tomo y le descubrio la cara, tenia unos lindos ojos color zafiro

-Ya ya tranquila pequeña, no llores, sh, sh, sh-la calmaba tiernamente el ave acunandola, la pequeña se calmo y en un momento se durmio, el ave la dejo en la cesta y se fue a pie dejando la cuidad atras, una aventura comenzaba, con peligros y riesgos para todos, pero eso lo descubriran mas adelante

**Fin capitulo 1**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo uno completo, bueno ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review con su opinion del capitulo.**

Hola! Bueno antes de irme tenemos a un invitado a una pequeña entrevista, les presento al Chico MLP (Casito Arroyo)

*Pasa saludando a todos y se sienta en un sillon frente al publico y las camaras

**DarkMat**-Hola Casito

**Mlp**-Buenas-Saluda el

**DarkMat**-Bueno, tenemos algunas preguntas para ti para informarnos un poco mas acerca de tus fics de este año-digo

**Mlp**-Bueno, lanzenme las preguntas-

**Darkmat-**¿Que te inspiro a hacer tu fic "Noche de miedo"?-

**Mlp-**Bueno pues, un día andaba aburrido y quería hacer una historia de terror pero no tenia idea de que y después leí una leyenda que era de Zalgo y de ahí se me vino la idea de hacer el fic -

**Darkmat**-Mmmm, bueno me dicen que tambien haras secuela, pero por causas no muy claras no has podido seguir, ¿A que se debe eso?-

**Mlp-**e_e es algo que no puedo decir- ***en su mente* **(porno porno porno porno)

**Darkmat-**xDD Bueno bueno y ¿Que opinas de la escritora Carliz97?-

**Mlp-**Bueno, je pues es una gran autora y me gustaría que continuase con su fic-

**Darkmat-**Bien bien y ¿que opinas de este romance? *Le muestro una foto de Trisque besandose con Carliz97, en la pantalla grande*

**Mlp-**Orale, ni idea de que decir ._.-

**Darkmat-** Si, esa imagen los impresiono a todos- *La imagen desaparece*

**Mlp- **Jahaha-

**Darkmat-**Jajaja bueno siguiente pregunta: ¿Que prometes en Noche de miedo 2?-

**Mlp-**Que sea mas largo y aterrador que el primero-

**Darkmat-**Mmm Bueno eso esperamos todos porque si no te colgaremos de las b***s

**Mlp-**Oh f#ck D:

**Darkmat-**Jajajaja, bueno y sobre Die Rio ¿De que va ese fic?

**Mlp**-Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo-

**Darmat**-Mmm bueno supongo que no importa- *Saco una pistola*

**Mlp**-De una infección zombi en la ciudad ._., de eso va, de eso va ._.-

**Darkmat-***Guardo la pistola* Bien, sera interesante supongo-

**Mlp**-Sep-

**Darkmat**-Bueno se nos acaba el tiempo, nos vamos de comerciales y... Me informan que Trisque me espera fuera del estudio... Estoy jodido xD-

**Mlp**-Jajajaja extra jodido-

***Todos rien***

**Darkmat**-xDD Bueno, si sobrevivo nos leemos en el prox capitulo, adios-

**Mlp**-adiós ajajaj-

**Bueno aqui se acaba este capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, adios a todos, salu2 y Bye. Darkmat**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hola, aqui el segundo capitulo, y para los que preguntaban, no continuare los otros fics, ya que este me dejo motivado y si llegara a olvidar algo de este fic me mato (No es verdad), bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Paso un mes, el pueblo estaba tranquilo, aunque ya no es lo mismo, su paz se vio intervenida por los guardias, estos aumentaron la seduridad tras saber lo que paso el en palacio a la mañana, equipos de busqueda llegaban a todos los pueblos preguntando y revisando.

Ya era de mañana, el sol salia de entre las montañas con un gran esplendor, el pueblo se veia muy resplandeciente por aquel amanecer, igual que los otros, en el orfanato todos estaban desayunando, Elena se llevo al pequeño a la sala donde todos comian, habian muchos pequeños, todos comiendose un plato con frutas, por lo general algunos tenian dos frutas otros una

-Niños- dijo Elena con una voz dulce, los niños estaban conversando entre ellos, por lo tanto no la escucharon

-Niños- dijo Elena en un tono mas alto, los niños ignoraron su presencia nuevamente, Elena no aguanto y una vena se marco en su cien

-NIÑOS!- grito Elena haciendo que todo el lugar temblara y una brisa de aire le corriera las plumas a los niños quienes quedaron aterrorizados por la voz monstruosa de Elena gritando

-Buenos dias-dijeron los niños asustados, Elena sonrio y miro a su espalda, el pequeño estaba agarrado a su falda, se notaba que estaba timido, pero lo que en verdad le pasaba estaba asustado por la voz de Elena gritando

-Pequeñito, anda no seas timido y haz amigos-dijo Elena dulcemente, el pequeño nego con su cabeza y se aferro mas a su vestido, Elena lo miro conmovida y lo tomo suavemente entre sus alas, bajo por las pequeñas escaleras y paso por al lado de los niños, todos miraban al pequeño mientras Elena pasaba a su lado, el pequeño miraba timidamente a todos, Elena lo sento en una mesa con un plato de uvas, lo sento literalmente en la mesa ya que no alcanzaba en la silla, bajo la cabeza timidamente para no mirar a los otros, miro su plato y tomo una uva del racimo, lo iba a comer pero se lo arrebato el ave de al lado, lo miro seriamente, era un guacamayo cafe con amarillo, el pequeño enojado le dio un sape y este lo miro

-¿Por que me pegas?-pregunto el guacamayo, este no era mas grande que el pequeño, se veia que se llevaban por cierta edad, no mas de meses, el pequeño apunto a las uvas con una mirada seria

-Tengo hambre-dijo el guacamayo saboreandose el pico por el sabor de la uva, saco otra y rapidamente se la comio, el pequeño lo miro enojado y le dio otro sape y se cruzo de alas

-Bueno lo siento ¿si? No he podido comer en este tiempo-dijo el guacamyo bajando la vista algo triste, Blu lo miro confundido, alguien lo empujo levemente, miro quien fue y vio a un guacamayo rojo y a un canario algo ya grandes, estos tomaron el racimo de uvas y se lo comieron entre ellos, Blu los miro enojado por comerse su comida

-¿Que miras enano?-dijo el guacamayo seriamente, Blu les saco la lengua, el canario lo tomo y lo puso de cabeza

-Parece que este quiere problemas-dijo el canario, Bu miro asustado el piso por el cual se amenazaba tirarlo

-Oigan dejenlo, metanse con alguien de su tamaño mejor...-dijo el guacamayo cafe algo atemorizado

-Tu no te metas menso-dijo el guacamayo rojo y lo empujo al piso, el pequeño miro como lo trato de defender y como lo empujaron, el pequeño le picoteo la pata al canario y cayo a la mesa, por suerte de pie

-Ven aqui pequeño renacuajo!-dijo el canario enojado, el pequeño asustado miro a su lado y vio una cuchara de palo y el paloto, tomo el plato y con el le pego al canario en la cabeza rompiendo el plato, el canario cayo adolorido al piso, el guacamayo rojo miro todo y se acerco levantando su puño amenazantemente, el pequeño tomo la cuchara de palo y se puso en posicion de defensa

-¿Asi que quieres hacerlo mas dificil no?-dijo el guacamayo rojo, mando un golpe y el pequeño ya no estaba

-¿A donde se fue?-dijo confundido, el pequeño estaba en su cabeza

-Aqui ta!-dijo y le pego con la cuchara de palo en la cara, el guacamayo se tapo la cara por el dolor, todos miraban como el peuqño le pego y algunos reian y animaban

-¿Donde estas?-pregunto enojado destapandose la cara y mirando a todos lados, miro a la mesa y ahi estaba el niño con la cuchara

-Me las pagaras enano-exclamo con furia y mando otro ataque, el pequeño lo esquivo agilemente y le pego con la cuchara en el ala con fuerza

-Ah!-se quejo el guacamayo adolorido, le mando otro golpe y lo volvio a esquivar y a cambio recibio otro golpe, pero esta vez le lanzo la cuchara en la cara y le quedo una marca

-Te voy a!-dijo el guacamayo pero alguien lo levanto, era Micke

-¿Lo vas a que?-pregunto seriamente Micke mirandolo a los ojos

-Q-Que L-Lo -V-voy a -a-ab-abrazar jejeje-dijo nerviosamente el guacamayo sudando por los nervios

-Aja, estas castigado jovencito-dijo Micke soltando al guacamayo, este lo miro enojado y se fue de ahi pataleando y dando berrinches

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Micke acercandose al pequeño, este acintio con la cabeza, Micke miro al piso y vio al canario en el suelo y los restos del plato roto

-Este niño me da miedo-dijo Micke en voz baja tomando al canario

-Bueno, aqui no paso nada, un pequeño accidente-dijo Micke llevandose al canario del lugar, todos se acercaron al pequeño asombrados y este se puso mas nervioso y timido

-Fue asombroso-exclamaban unos

-Que valiente-exclamaban otras, el pequeño se puso mas timido aun y mirada algo atemorizado a los otros, el guacamayo que lo defendio se le acerco

-Oigan lo estan asustando, denle un poco de espacio-dijo interponiendose entre los otros, le hicieron caso y se fueron a sentar, el guacamayo se volteo a mirarlo

-Un gusto me llamo Gaston-dijo extendiendole el ala y dandole una sonrisa, el pequeño le sonrio y le extendio el ala

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Gaston, el pequeño no le respondio

-Eres de pocas palabras-dijo Gaston, el pequeño le sonrio y acintio

-Bien, lamento haberte robado esas uvas-dijo arrepentido, el pequeño se puso de puntitas y le puso su alita en el hombro con una sonrisa, Gaston comprendio que lo perdono, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a "charlar", bueno Gaston hablaba y el pequeño no decia nada, luego de unas horas todos salieron al patio, el pequeño salio solo y Gaston se fue a otra parte mientras los demas le hacian burlas, una pequeña guacamaya rosada se acerco al pequeño

-H-Hola-dijo timidamente ella, el pequeño la saludo con su ala

-¿C-Como T-Te L-Lla-Llamas?-pregunto nuevamente timida y mirandolo a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pequeño no le respondio, se puso a pensar mirando al cielo, estaba despejado ycon nubes despejadas, como dirian un hermoso cielo "azul", se miro a si mismo y tambien era azul, el pequeño se apunto a si mismo

-¿te llamas Tu?-pregunto ella confundida, el pequeño nego con la cabeza, se apunto a si mismo nuevamente y tomo una de sus plumas que estaban en el piso

-¿Azul?-pregunto nuevamente, el pequeño se paso el ala por la cara como si dijera "Ahi dios!", apunto su pluma nuevamente

-¿Azul?-pregunto nuevamente, el pequeño rodo los ojos de nuevo y apunto nuevamente la pluma

-¿Blu?-dijo curiosa y lo mandandolo al azar, el pequeño acintio con la cabeza y esbozandole una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa

-Jejeje, l-lin-lindo no-nombre-dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada con una sonrisa, el pequeño la miro confundido por su extraño comportamiento

-B-bueno yo me, me voy, hasta luego-dijo sin aguantar pasar verguenza y se fue corriendo de ahi, el pequeño la miro confundido mientras se alejaba, se fue a otro lado y vio a Gaston caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia la ciudad, Blu lo siguio sin que se diera cuenta, lo siguio durante minutos y llegaron a un mercado, Blu esquivaba a la gente agilmente y seguia a Gaston a medias, hubo un momento en que lo perdio de vista y vio unas cajas apiladas, se subio a ellas y comenzo a buscar entre la multitud, lo diviso entre la gente en un mercado con manzanas, fue hacia haya y vio lo que paso

Gaston se acerco a la tienda sin que nadie lo viera, vio las manzanas, la tripa le rugia, miro a su alrededor, nadie lo observaba, se acerco a la fruta he iba a tomar una

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto un ave acercandose a el, Gaston retiro el ala y miro al ave

-Tengo hambre-dijo Gaston tocandose el estomago y poniendo una cara algo adolorida por asi decirlo

-Bueno si tienes dinero puedo darte unas manzanas pequeño-dijo el ave alegremente

-No tengo dinero-dijo Gaston con una mirada triste

-Lo lamento, pero sin dinero, no hay manzana-dijo el ave algo seria, Gaston se fue de ahi con la mirada baja, Blu se acerco a el, Gaston lo miro

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Gaston, Blu señalo el puesto de manzanas

-Ah, si, tengo hambre, pero no tengo dinero para pagarlas-dijo Gaston tocandose la tripa que rugia, Blu fue al puesto de frutas cautelosamente mientras Gaston lo miraba confundido, se acerco a la caja de manzanas y se le acerco la mima ave

-Hola pequeñito-dijo el ave amablemente, Blu lo saludo con el ala

-¿Quieres una?-pregunto el ave ofreciendole una manzana, Blu la vio y la tomo rapidamente y salio corriendo, el ave solo lo vio ahi impresionado, ni siquiera le pago (its free)

Blu fue con Gaston y le paso la manzana

-Gracias-dijo Gaston y se deboro la manzana de un bocado, Blu solo le sonrio

-Gracias-dijo Gaston con una sonrisa, Blu solo le sonrio

-Eres habil-dijo Gaston refiriendose a como Blu le arrebato la manzana, Blu movio su cabeza de hombro a hombro

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-pergunto Gaston, Blu acintio

-Je, este sera el inicio de una gran amistad-dijo Gaston mientras ambos caminaban hacia el orfanato tranquilamente, una figura estaba en lo alto de un edificio mirando como caminaban los dos pequeños mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pico

**Continuara**

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, ultimamente he salido mucho y no he enido mucho tiempo de escribir, un aviso, The war for the future lo cancelare ya que he cometido algunos errores, subire otro proyecto parecido en algun tiempo cuando me desocupe, a los otros fics subire los capitulos cuando pueda, que ando revisando cosas, salu2 a todos y a Bio impacto que volvio :D, me despido. Bye Darkmat**

**PD: Al review de Phoenix, che, que tiene que entreviste a otro?, de seguro nunca lo has hecho, bueno ahora si, bye**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capitulo re atrasado de este fic**

**15 Años después**

Era de tarde en la ciudad de Greenpeace, un día caluroso para la época, las aves se tapaban con sus sombreros para cubrirse del sol, las tiendas ponían sus telas sobre ellos, para protegerse del sol a ellos y a sus productos, la guardia corría por las calles, persiguiendo a alguien, dos aves corrían rápidamente por las calles.

-Tú por allá y yo por acá- dijo uno de ellos señalando una muralla con trozos de madera que servían para escalar y un callejón, no se podía ver quienes eran ya que tenían unas capuchas blancas al igual que su ropa que les cubría el rostro, uno de ellos, se le veía la cola que era azul, trepo por la muralla y corrió por los tejados con un saco amarrado en su cintura, el otro que se le veía la cola que era de un color café, lo único que se les veía, el que estaba por los tejados saltaba de uno en uno, los arqueros se percataron de su presencia.

-Hey! No puedes estar aquí!-le gritaban pero los ignoraba y seguía huyendo.

El café que seguía corriendo por tierra, aceleraba el paso y los guardias se dividieron en 3 grupos de a 2, un por cada esquina, siguió corriendo y 2 guardias se le pusieron en frente, miro al lado y habían unas cajas apiladas, de pequeñas a grandes, se subió a ellas evadiendo a los guardias, subió por un pedazo de madera que sobresalía de uno de los edificios y trepo por la muralla afirmándose de pedazos de madera pegados a la construcción llegando al tejado, ya arriba siguió corriendo.

Con la otra ave. Seguía corriendo rápidamente saltando de tejado en tejado, los arqueros comenzaron a abrir fuego, el las esquivaba ágilmente, salto a otro tejado, una flecha paso ante el, corrió su cara justo a tiempo, le atravesó la capucha quitándosela, cayo pegándose en la pared y cayendo al suelo, por suerte cayo en una carreta con paja, salió de ella y se toco el pico que le dolía, se miro las plumas con las que se toco y tenia sangre, alguien lo agarro de la otra ala y se lo llevo corriendo.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos- dijo el ave, se puso la capucha rápidamente y lo siguió, los guardias ya no los seguían, llegaron al orfanato.

-Llegamos- dijeron los 2 chocando sus alas.

-ALTO AHÍ!-gritaron los guardias apuntándolos con sus espadas, ambos levantaron sus alas, una guacamaya verde salió del orfanato y al ver la escena se preocupo y fue allí.

-Oficial ¿qué sucede?-pregunto ella, un guardia con un traje azul marino con rojo, un casco amarillo, y una armadura de cuerpo incompleto de color amarillo se acerco guardando su espada.

-Sus chiquillos asaltaron el mercado de nuevo- dijo el oficial seriamente quitándole las capuchas a ambos, revelando a un guacamayo azul con una herida sangrante en el pico, y a un guacamayo café con amarillo.

-Blu dios santo ¿qué te paso?-dijo ella horrorizada tocándole la cara

-Nada mamá, es solo un golpe- dijo Blu sacándole el ala de la cara

-¿Como que solo un golpe? Estas sangrando- dijo ella

- Que estoy bien- dijo Blu enojado, el oficial agarro a Blu y le amarro las alas por la espalda, y otro guardia hizo lo mismo con el otro

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo ella alterada al ver lo que pasaba

-Los encarcelaremos, ya es la tercera vez esta semana-dijo el oficial seriamente

-Pero solo son niños- dijo ella, Blu con su pico se quito el saco y se lo paso a su mamá, ella lo abrió y vio que estaba llena de fruta y oro

-Ay Blu, Gaston, que les dije-dijo ella conmovida

-Sabemos que nos falta dinero y comida, así que… Robamos eso- dijo Gaston con la cabeza baja

-Ay mis niños…. Oficial podría darles otra oportunidad?- pregunto ella suplicantemente, el oficial la miro seriamente

-Por favor, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo suplicantemente, el guardia rodo los ojos, se dirigió a Gaston y le saco las amarras al igual que a Blu

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, o los pondré tras las rejas-dijo el oficial seriamente

-Si señor-dijeron ambos cruzando sus plumas atrás de su espalda, la guardia se fue a la ciudad y la hembra se acerco a ambos y se los llevo adentro tirándolos de las plumas atrás de su cabeza

Au! Au! Mama me duele!- se quejaban los dos, ya adentro su mama los soltó

-Bien, ahora los dos, castigados!-grito ella

-Pero mama-dijeron los dos quejándose, su mama miro por la ventana y la guardia ya no estaba, los miro a ambos, les sonrió y los abrazo

-Mis niños-dijo ella feliz abrazándolos, ambos se miraron confundidos

-Me parece lindo de su parte-dijo soltándolos y tomando el saco y vaciándolo en la mesa

-Hmm, esto es mucho-dijo contando el dinero

-¿Estamos en problemas?- Pregunto Gaston algo asustado

-Claro que no, porque deberían?-dijo con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, Blu se saco su ropa quedando en una delgada camisa sin mangas, un pantalón de color café verdoso y unos zapatos cafés, Gaston igual tenían la misma ropa, la mama de ellos fue a abrir la puerta y en la entrada estaba un guacamayo verde, alto y fuerte, con una camisa de color café amarillento, pantalón café oscuro y unos zapatos de cuero

-Hola Elena- dijo el dándole un beso, Elena lo dejo pasar

-¿Qué tal el trabajo Micke?-pregunto Elena con una sonrisa, Micke se sentó en el sillón cansado

-Agotador-dijo agotado y jadeando un poco, Elena le sirvió un te y se lo dio

-Gracias- dijo Micke recibiendo el te

-Y los niños?- pregunto dando un sorbo, Elena miro a la mesa

-Pues, deben de estar jugando ajedrez como siempre-dijo Elena

-Creo que cometí un error al comprárselos-dijo Micke dando otro sorbo

-Para nada, los mantiene ocupados y entretenidos- dijo Elena, Micke se termino su te y se levanto

-Iré a verlos-dijo dirigiéndose al piso de arriba, subió por las escaleras y vio una puerta entre abierta, miro por el espacio y vio a Blu y a Gaston sentados en unas sillas jugando en un tablero de ajedrez

-Jaque-dijo Blu moviendo su caballo cerca de su rey

-Uhm…-murmuro Gaston pensando, Blu lo tenia acorralado con una torre, su caballo y un alfil, movió su rey a un espacio atrás

-Ñt, ñt, ñt, ñt, mal jugado- dijo Blu moviendo su alfil en diagonal hacia el rey

-Jaque y mate-dijo Blu derribando al rey con su alfil

-Aun me pregunto como lo haces-dijo Gaston en una posición pensativa, Blu se señalo la cabeza

-Estrategia-dijo el, Micke dio una sonrisa, Blu lo había hecho de nuevo, nadie le ganaba en el ajedrez, hace 12 años que lo jugaban y nunca le ganaron, Micke bajo al piso de abajo

-Je, Blu gano de nuevo-dijo Micke mirando a Elena

-Siempre gana, ni siquiera pierde por lastima, jeje-dijo Elena feliz

-¿Y que tal les va en la escuela?-pregunto Micke

-Blu…. Como siempre- le pasa una hoja con calificaciones y abajo decía "Sobresaliente"

-Y Gaston?-pregunto, Elena le paso otra hoja y abajo decía "Bien"

-Hmmm, creo que Gaston va mejorando-dijo Micke

-Pero como es que Blu que es mas menor que el, sea mas inteligente-dijo Micke

-Bueno ya sabes, los mayores son mas perezosos-dijo Elena

-Pero si educamos a Gaston mejor que a Blu, el era mas independiente-dijo Micke

-Bueno tal vez Blu sea súper dotado, ya sabes que Gaston era algo tonto también y Blu hubo que cuidarlo mas, ya que tenia mas problema con los estudios que Gaston-dijo Elena

Ambos no se daban cuenta de que Gaston estaba espiando la charla, siguió así hasta que llegaron a un punto en que Gaston ya no lo podía creer

-Blu me importaba mas que Gaston, se veía que Blu tenia mas futuro, y lo esta realizando-dijo Elena

Gaston se fue a su cuarto, Blu dormía plácidamente, Gaston lo miro con envidia y enojo, se subió al camarote en la parte de arriba y se durmió con malos pensamientos y resentimientos

**Continuara**

**Bueno lamento la tardanza, problemas y bla bla ustedes saben, dejen un review con su opinión y así me dan mas motivación para hacer el siguiente capitulo, y otra cosa, si se preguntaron:**

**¿Qué es esto? Esta escribiendo bien, que clase de brujería es esta?!. Pues arregle los problemas con Word, así que escribiré mejor ahora **** Bueno Bye, Darkmat**


End file.
